Cinta Tanpa Sesuatu
by Haruno Hikari-Chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura siswi cupu,miskin tetapi bisa menaklukkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu wwaww bagaimana ceritanya mari kita lihat


Love story in a music

Pada pagi hari aku bangun untk berangkat sekolah yang sudah aku tempati semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu ,namaku Fujita umurku 17 tahun tapi aku sudah masuk universitas hebat tidak (hehehehe author sombongg).

"ohayou fujita"suara baritone menyapaku"OH ohayou Tsuki"jawabku "kau mau kekelas jugakan bareng saja denganku aku juga mau kekelas"katanya dengan senyum mempesona,tentu saja membuat pipiku merona"ya..aku mau kekelas Ayo"kataku berjalan mendahului Tsuki…tanpa fujita sadari Tsuki tersenyum lembut kepadannya dan kemudian tanpa fujita sadari tsuki langsung mengenggam tangan fujita erat,membuat pipi fujita merona LAGI,

Kami telah sampai dikelas tentu saja tsuki melepaskan genggamanya dari tangan fujita akupun duduk disebelah temanku "Ohayou yuki"kataku dengan senyuman biasa"OHAYOU FUJITA"dengan suara cemprengnya tentu saja merusak gendang telingaku"WOOYYY YUKI APA KAU MAU MERUSAK GENDANG TELINGAKU DENGAN SUARA CEMPERENGMU" teriakku"sorry ,heii kau mau ikut kita tidak karoeke bersama shita juga,,mau yaa mauyaaaaaaa yayayayya"dengan Puppy Eyes ,bukan semakin imut aku melihatnya malah semakin membuatku muak melihatnya"iyaaaaa tidak perlu memakai puppy eyesmu yang membuatku muak melihatnya"kataku dengan malas,akupun mengambil handseat punyaku,memang kami menyukai music begitu juga aku anak anak juga selalu bilang 'fujita kenapa tidak ikut universitas musical saja suaramukan bagus'kemudian aku menjawab 'masihbanyak orang yang lebih jagi dari pada aku orang yang tidak punya bakat mustahil seperti itu'pasti jawabanku itu aku juga agak ragu menjawabnya mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa ,MUNGKIN

Nahh aku akan memperkenalkan sahabtaku dan karakternya

Yuki itu umurnya sama denganku 18 tahun dia termsuk orang yang cerewet dan ingin tahu segalanya,tapi aku sayang denganya..

Shita itu umurnya 18 tahun dia orangnya pendiem dia termsuk orang yang bertipe serius,,,kutu buku tetapi cantik dia mempunyai warna rambut indigo…(SELELSAI)

Bel pulangpun akhirnya menjawab,kami menepati janji yang tadi,pergi untuk karaoke bersama memakai mobil shita bermerek Honda Jezz.

Kami telas sampai disebuah toko tapi bertingkat yang benama 'karaoke store'kami memasuki toko itu banyak yang memesan ruangan karaoke dan makanan,"hei fujita kita memesan cemilan dulu yukk " akupun mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah yuki .setelah selesai memesan cemilan akupun mulai memasuki ruangan yang serba elektronik memilih lagu snsd All My Love For You itulah lagu kesukaanku, kami menyanyikanya secara bergantian sesuai dengan snsd yang menyanyikanya secara bergantian,dan aku dibagian soehyoun 'toku hanarite hitemo itulah reff yang kami sedang nyanyikan"hei fujita aku dan shita kekamar mandi dulu ya"tiba tiba yuki memotong nyanyianku akupun mengangguk seraya memindahkan sebuah lagu baru lagi,aku memilih lagu 'T2 Cinta mati' "percayalah engkau kepadaku cintaku hanya untuk dirimu sampai mati ku takan selingkuh cuma kamu pelengkap hidupku_mati aku bila tak ada kamu inginku selalu bersamamu_

Sedangkan ditempat lain

"tolong bereskan semua komposisi untuk rekaman baruku-saya akan carikan pengganti Yuma"suara langkah kaki yang bergema dikoridor karoeke store itu ,ia sedang menggam hpnya ,tiba tiba jalanya terhenti ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ,merdu,iya itu suara asli,dan tiba tiba ia membuka pintu yang bersumber suara merdu itu dengan sangat hati hati dan pelan, ia melihat seorang anak remaja yang sedang menyanyi,suaranya merdu dan enak untuk didengar ,dan suara itu tiba tiba berhenti pemuda itupun bertepuk tangan,gadis itu hanya menaikkan alisnya "siapa kau? aku tidak mau mengenalmu dan tidak ingin mengenalmu"gadis itu berbicara aneh dan pemuda itupun tertawa mempesona membuat sigadis merona"kau bertanya siapa aku tapi kau tidak mau mengenalku"katanya masih dengan seringai kecilnya yang mempesona"hehehe"gadis itupun tertawatidak jelas,dan pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tanganya"hn namaku Kazuki oh ya namamu siapa gadis cantik"dengan seringai kecilnya pemuda itu menyunggingkan bibirnya ,bukanya seringai itu menjadi mempesona tetapi malah membuat jijik EUUUHH"hmmm namaku fujita ia Hasasi fujita kenapa kau tiba tiba ada disini"tanyanya dengan senyuman aneh"tadi aku hanya mendengar suara indah,dan ternyata berasal dari sini"kata kata itu membuat fujita merona,dan pemuda itu tersenyum"oh ya aku dari sebuah produser rekaman maukah kau bergabung dengan kami " katanya membuat fujita itu terdiam tapi tiba tiba dia membuat muka yang seolah olah marah "aku tidak mau tertipu oleh orang yang mengaku ngaku sebagai produser,dan aku tidak mudah terbujuk oleh siapapun"katanya dengan menaruh tangan didepan dada"jadi kau belum tahu siapa aku?"kazuki menjawab dengan suara britonnya"memang kau siapa? tolong jangan membohongi saya,jika kau berbohong aku akan melaporkan anda kepolisi"dengan menunjuk nunjuk kazuki"huuhh dasarr gadis tidak modern,aku ini dari sebuah rekaman Tokyo e-ntartaiment apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami ,nona"dengan seringai kecilnya kemudia dia mengambil benda dikantongnya,sebuah kartu nama"ini ,jika kau berubah pikiran silahkan datangi gedung E-ntartaimen"kamudian pemuda itu berjalan keluar dalam hati dia menyeringai 'akhirnya aku mempunyai calon artist baru ,dan dia akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku'denga seringai kecilnya yang maish terpampang jelas diwajah tampanya.

Tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi dan ternyata yang masuk itu yuki danshita"hei kalian coba lihat,tadi ada pemuda aneh yang memberiku ,ini"sambil memberikan kartu itu kepada temanya"katanya dia dari sebuah rekaman yang bernama E-ntartaiment ,aku sih tidak percaya jika pemuda tadi seorang prodeser"katanya jelas"KAZUKI"gumaman mereke berdua dan matanya beralih kefoto yang terpampang dikartu itu"pasti orangnya tampan,jika difotonya tampan pasti orangnnya juga tampan"kata shita"memang sihhh errrrr…. tampan ,mempesona ,tapi gayanya sok keren"kata fujita dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan"fujita,bagaimana besok sepulang sekolah kita datangi tempat itu ,siapa tahu kau diterima disana "kata shita akupun mengangguk saja dengan malas.

Dimalam hari kemudia (dikamar fujita)

"duuhh aku harus bagaimana ini"bergumam dengan tampang khawatir,kemudia ia mengambil bunga mawar yang menghias meja belajarnya,dan mencabut satu helai bunga itu"kesana,enggak,kesana,enggak,kesana,enggak,,,,, ,,,kesana,,,,,,,,yaaaaaaahhhhh bagaimana ini , aduuhh aku belum sepenuhnya siapa yatuhannn tolong hambamu ini"sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya dan kemudia mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi,tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu"Masukk"terpampanglah wajah cantik,ibuku"fujita cepat makan kami sudah menunggumu"dengan suara lembut"iya ibu"aku menjawab sembari turun dari kasur,dengan malas.

Keesokan harinya (dikantin)

"hei fujita sepulang sekolah kita langsung kesana yaaa,kau harus persiapkan dirimu karena ada pangeran tampan yang menunggumu"kedua remaja itu cekikikan tersenyum jahil"siapa"tanayku dengan wajah polos,kemudia yuki PUK…memukul kepalaku dengan sumpit"AWWW jika ingin memukul kepalaku jangan memakai sumpit,pakai kaki saja"kataku,masih mengelus elus kepalaku dengan kaki..ehh salah dengan tangan"oohh kau mau aku memukul kepalaku dengan kaki"katanya,dengan sumringan mematikan"ya aku mau"kataku dengan puppy eyes"HANYA ORANG BODOH SAJA YANG MAU SEPERTI ITU ,EDOOLL"teriakku,dengan memukul kepala kedua anak remaja itu memakai sumpit"HEIII AKU KAN TIDAK TERLIBAT DALAM MASALAH INI"shita yang tidak terima,ia pun protes kemudian ia memukulku memakai 2 sumpit WAWW FERFECT…

Kini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah,kami segera menuju E-ntartaiment perasaanku sungguh tidak nyaman"heiii tenang saja kami ada disini untukmu fujita"yuki,seraya tersenyum lembut kepadaku ,tapi aku malah menamparnya pelan"memangnya aku mau mati apa,dan aku takut melihatmu seperti itu,kau kesurupan apa sih yuki? sampai membuatku takut"dia memandangku dengan deatglare nya,aku diam seribu bahasa,tiba tiba ada sura halus yang berasal dari sebelahku"sudahlah fujita aku tenang saja"shita berkata denga senyumanya,nahh ini baru senyum asli,jika yuki yang tersenyum begitu kan tidak biasa,bukanya cantik malah seperti orang kesurupan.

Sesampainya di gedung E-ntartaimet "waaahh megah sekali"gumamku"iayah sepertinya digedung itu banyak artis dehh terutama Edward Patitions"hayalan yuki yang tak pernah sampai,akupun menampar pipinya lagi tetapi pelan"kau ini bisanya berhayal saja huuuhhhhh ,AYO kita masuk"kamipun masuk kegedung megah itu,,,,sesampainya didalam aku mendekati sebuah ruang informasi,aku ingin menanyakannya,'untung aku membawa kartu namanya' "mmm bisa saya bertemu dengan nama yang ada dikartu nama ini"tanyaku sambil member kartu nama kazuki,itu keseorang pelayan"ohh tuan Kazuki,mari saya antar"katanya,sembari menggiring kami ke lift ,,,,kami keluar dari ruang lift,,,'ruangan lantai 5 ini megah sekali'batinku dalam hati"mari"tiba tiba ada suara lembut yang menyadarkanku akhirnya kami mengikuti pelayan itu,ia mengetuk pintu yang didepanya tertulis 'Kazuki produser '"permisi ada yang ingin bertemu anda tuan Kazuki"kata sipelayan"masuk"suara dari dalam ruangan itu,akhirnya pintu itu terbuka terlihat pria tampan dengan memakai Jas,pria itu sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya,'ternyata pemuda ini sangat tampan sekali'batinku,pipiku merona tetapi pikiranku menyadarkanku unutuk tujuanku kesini"oh kau,ternyata kau berubah pikiran ya cih, Masuk"ia menyeringai kepadaku,ketampananya dimataku hilang ,tetapi aku melihat kedua temanku,mereka pipinya merona semerah tomat busuk,akupun menoel pundak shita"hmmm kalian duduklah"katanya kamipun dudk disofa empuk itu yang warnanya senada dengan warna tembok ruangan itu"kau,,aku minta kartu namammu kau fujitakan"katanya"Heii aku tidak mau mendaftar,aku disisini hanya mencoba saja "kataku dengan penuh amarah,'memangnya siapa dia enak saja mengatur aturku'"hhmm nona sepertinya disini bukan tempat percobaan,maaf ya jika kalian hanya ingin mencoba silahkan lakukan ditempat lain"katanya dengan menujuk jarinya kearah pintu"ohh ya sudah ayoo shita,yuki"ajakku berjalan cepat tetapi'PRAANGGG'langkahku terhenti,aku menyenggol guci diatas meja ruangan itu,aku syhok'ya tuhan apa yang aku lakukan aduuuhhhhhh Matilah akuuu'batinku "HEIII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS BODOH,ITU GUCIKU"teriaknya penuh amarah sambil melangkah mendekatiku'yatuhannnnn tolong'akupun menangkan pikiranku,aku berpura pura angkuh "hmmm sorry memangnya gucci itu harganya berpapa biar aku bayar"dengan angkuhnya diriku dan perkataanku dalam hati aku merutuki kebodohanku,"hhmm memangnya kau bisa membayarnya nona"dengan seringai kecilnya,"memangnya berapa hahhh gedung inipun aku beli tenang sajaaa"kataku dengan sombongnya padahal kaki kiriku menginjak kaki kanaku dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dipelisku,kenapa aku berbohong siihh aduuhh ya tuhaaann bagaimana ini"hmm baiklah nona harga guccu ini $,120 dollar amerika,dan akupun membelinya diamerika,apa itu bisa kau bayar nona"dengan seringai kecilnya lagi,TATUHAAAAAANNNN aku merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa aduuhh,aku frustasi,memikirkan 1 dollah sama dengan 9.000 berarti YATUHAAANN DIAMAN HARGA DIRIKU INI HAAAHH BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIIIII…aku menengok ke kedua sahabtaku mereka mengangkat bahu tetapi mukanya khwatir 'aduuhhh' aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal"bagaimana nona kaya raya"dengan seringainya"HEHEHEHE"ketawaku dengan tidak jelas masih mengaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal"bagaimana kau bisa membayarnya "katanya dengan bosan,aku menengok kesahabtaku untuk member aba aba untuk lari 123"TIDAAKKK"TERIAKKU sembari ari tetapi tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang"kau mau lari kemana nona kaya raya hahh"katanya dengan geregetan"hehehe"seringaiku tidak jelas "ketoilet hehehee"kataku aduuhhh"kau tidak bisa membayarnyakan nona mengaku saja"katanya"IAYA MEMANGNYA KENAPA"teriakku sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mematikan ini"jika tidak bisa kau mau tahu cara untuk melunasinya"katanya akupun mengangguk pasrah,"hmm kau harus menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku dan menjadi sekertarisku tetapi hjikakau menyanyikan lagu disini berarti kau akan terkenal dan menjadi artis ,apa kau mau nona"mataku membulat ketika mendengar kata artis,dia bodoh sekali sihh member hukuman tetapi ingin menjadi korbanya ,menjadi artis,akupun menutup mulutku"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA K..KAHAKAU BODOH SEKALI HAHhAHAHA aku telah memecahkan guccimu dan aku tidak bisa membayarnya,kau malah memberi hukumnku yang menyenangkan menjadi artis adalah impianku yes yesssss hahahahaaa"kataku masih tertawa"TAPI KAU JUGA HARUS MENJADI KEKASIHKU"katanya,seketika tawaku berhenti dan mataku membulat,aku memberinya deatglare"apa kau bilang aku harus menjadi kekasihmu,,,aku-tidak-mau"kataku sembari menggeleng,tiba tiba ia mendorongku ketembok kemudia mengangkat daguku"KAU HARUS MAU"kata kataku berhenti,"kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau"tiba tiba ia menarik daguku ,seketika mataku membulat kazuki menciumku,I,,,itu ciuman pertamaku,akupun berusaha melepas diri dengan medorong dorongnya percuma tenaga wanita kalah dengan tenaga pria,nafasku habis aku mencengkram kemejanya sebagai aba aba unutk melepaskanya,iapun akhirnya melepaskan ciumanya,kami berdua menghirup udara segar nafasku sekarang sudah terisi penuh"BODOOOHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"kataku sembari mengusap usap bibirku dengan kasar berharap ciuman itu menghilang,dan kembali sebagai ciuman pertama"hmmm kan kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih…. "dengan seringai kecilnya ,"dan besok kau mulai bekerja dan menjadi kekasihku mengerti"katanya akupun keluar dari ruangan itu dan sampai diluar ternyata sahabatku sudah keburu lari dari sini BODOH akupun terpaksa pulang dengan taksi "a,,ku s,,udah menjadi pacar kazuki,,pacar dan ciuman pertamaku"gumamku sembari memegang kembali bibirku yang terasa nyut nyutan 'BRENGSEK'batinku…tentu saja sudah ada didalam taksi

Holiday is happy for me YEESSSS…uhuuuyyyyy,,,,,,,,

Keesokan harinya adalah hari libur…

"ehh tahu tidak aku kemarin disuruh menjadi pacar kazuki tahu"kataku dalam handphone'APAAA'dalam handphoneku"


End file.
